camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DrXax
Hey, I'm DrXax and this is my talk page. Feel free to leave a message if you'd like to. But please be kind enough to make a new header, so I can keep track of all my messages(no matter how short the message may be, please) , as well as signing your message either with 4 tildes (~) or with your signature. Thank You. :) Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Policies Overview/User Levels page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 01:02, February 18, 2014 (UTC) hello it just occurred to me that if Dionysis isn't here then there's a continuity error as when Kronos was defeated he still had 50 years and since it is 16 years later then he still had 34 years left. I know it isn't important but as a fan dang it I want the answers I'm entitled to you have to make a claim first b4 you make a page.....look here for info: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Role_Playing_Wiki and so umm dont do it again without getting it claimed. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 01:55, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes I would like you to be my mentor So I did everything and I still haven't got a claimPatrickGrace (talk) 19:51, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi! I heard youu still need a big sister and was wondering if you would be okay with me adopting you. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 02:03, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Yes, please and thanks! DrXax (talk) 03:37, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Awesome! I'm Sophia, by the way. Welcome to the Camp Half Blood RolePlay wiki. Do you have any questions? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 04:48, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Awesome! I'm Sophia, by the way. Welcome to the Camp Half Blood RolePlay wiki. Do you have any questions? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 20:27, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Re WIP means Work In Progess. On claims, it's used for when they need to put it off for awhile or someone has two claims going, one would be put on WIP. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 00:35, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Re No problem! That's what I'm here for! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 00:47, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Help Hi! I wanted to make sure everything was going okay or if you had any more questions. Just shoot me a message later! Sophia DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 20:30, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Re I'd go ahead and create your character's page and word bubble, once you're claimed. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 21:26, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Re I'd post on one of someone's elses page. Maybe one of the characater's siblings or the chararctar of someone you know. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 00:17, March 14, 2014 (UTC) No problem, that's what I'm here for! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 00:21, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. I knew it seems like it's taking forever, but just be patient! You'll get claimed. :) DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 09:54, March 19, 2014 (UTC) sure ill rp with u Maickol Rodriguez 04:00, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Godmodding I see from your recent roleplays that your post consists of some elements of godmodding wether some minor and a bit more major: *"...he then notices Blake on the grass standing up who apparently didn't notice Jake while walking Jakes stands up first...", taken from: Blake Williams *"He doesn't notice Julia until he sees her boots almost going to step Jake's lap. She obviously hasn't noticed him, and she trips." (Prior to your change/edit to the original comment) taken from: Julia Ogden *"He then twists his right leg around Luth's ankle and knocks him to the ground...", taken from: Camp Half Blood Training Arena Although this is minor and doesn't put the character in a life threatening situation it should not be done. Since you are new to this this is jsut a heads up of what godmod is: Godmod includes anything that is or considered OP, or taking control of or roleplaying a character that doesn't belong to you. And metagaming (Although on the wikia we keep the two terms separate) is knowing something in character that should only be known OOC, basically something out of your character's knowledge that's used in roleplays. Although you are technically still new and some lenience can be applied and seeing that you understand your error through the various OOC comments after being told you have godmodded, this is just a notice. Keep in mind if you do continue to godmod then a warning may be given through an admin's decision. Thank you for your understanding, and if you have any questions regarding this feel free to take a look at: Godmodding or leave a message on my talkpage. Claim Comments Please don't be translating the comments of your claim into another language aside from English. Most likely, not many of our claim workers and administrative team understand and/or is able to read Spanish (From what I know it was in Spanish). But for whatever reason you feel the need to see the comments in Spanish please keep it to yourself and do not be editing it directly on the claim page. Thank you. Re: Oh I understand, just be sure to undo it if it does XD Cuz I had a O.O face at my laptop screen when Is saw all the comments in Spanish. Re: Yeah, the comments were translated on this claim page: Claiming:Camp/Tony Nochenueva. Re: That's cuz I already undid it right when I saw it. XD And the name of your screenshot image is in spanish too. Hello right now im busy with another rp but would you kindly go to Scott Grey page and delete your rps pls and thank you Maickol Rodriguez 00:05, April 2, 2014 (UTC) pg 13 This wiki is a pg13 wiki, one of the reserved models you had on your user page, the one with the penis cozi, cuz seriously, those undies were not leaving ANYTHING to the imagination, wasn't appropriate and has been deleted, please do not reupload, thank you going on a quest would be fun just tell me when it starts Maickol Rodriguez 23:46, April 10, 2014 (UTC) RP I've posted on Georgia. Reply Posted. Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Re: Alright, so, first and foremost, again congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, as well as a participant in our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:DaughterOfWisdom, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) Also, to participate in the Adopt a Newb program as a big brother, simply sign up. Please remember that you are to update your slot once you have a newb. If you have any further questions, feel free to leave me a message. Re: In order to become a helper, you'll need to take a test. I can give it to you right now, if you want, although I'll need to meet you in chat, if that's alright with you. Re: Alright, if you could just come back to chat, that would be awesome xD hey Hey Xax you wanna rp or something Enalais (talk) 23:41, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Post For the quest, I was thinking, (just a suggestion), that we could have a time skip after security check. Re: Alright :) Will you be able to go to chat today? Re: If you could just meet me in chat, that'd be awesome :) Re:Test Results Ah yes, sorry about that. >.< Anyway, according to the results, you managed to get 83% of the test correct. It's a pretty good score and makes you qualified to become a helper. Now, I'd usually tell you/discuss with you the mistakes but I'm about to go to bed soon so I don't quite think I'll be able to do it... at least, not tonight. You can either wait until tomorrow or you can go to chat and ask whichever admin is on if they can discuss with you your results. I'm quite sorry for the inconvenience. Hi So I don't forget >.< Message me once you can go on chat so I can discuss with you your test results :) >.< dskjgnkjdgkd It seems I missed the message you sent >.< Let's try again tonight? I swear, time-zone difference is a major pain in the behind. >.< This is seriously not working. What timezone do you live in? I'll need to set up a time for us to meet since waiting for each other to appear on chat isn't working. Date/time Hmmm so you're 13 hours behind my time. So how about we meet up Monday, May12, 9pm my time which would be around 8 or so am your time (still monday)? xD This is WAY harder than I imagined it would be. Unfortunately for me, 3 - 9 pm your time is like 2 - 8 am my time and I usually wake up at like 1 - 2 in the afternoon xD So yeah, I guess I'll meet you on Thursday at the time which I indicated in my previous IM :) Hey Hey long time no talk we should rp or something sometime ok well see u later ~The Musician~ (talk) 13:09, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Re You should use jake and ill use alice she is a part of the BC so just say your walking near the sentuaryy when you post or something ~The Musician~ (talk) 13:15, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Give me 5 minutes :) I'll be there. Quest Pulled Re:Newb Before anything else, I'd like to say sorry for suddenly leaving chat some days ago >.< My internet sort of got cut off and it only came back today >.< But anyway, seeing as your newb hasn't edited in over a month, it's safe to say that the newb has left the wiki. It's possible s/he will come back in the future, but as of yet, I don't see that happening. Re: Yup. Perfectly fine. Just indicate in your Adopt a newb slot that your old newb left. So what you do is type under past newbs: "Username (Level ___)". Re: hi hi! So i wanted to rp with chu but i remembered ur char Tony (and omfg i love his model <3.... >.<") so like, can he date one of my chars? XP (lol not lk right away but yeah...) IM me back when u can (oh and u dont have to say yes too btw >.<) Re: Awesome~ So maybe I was thinking of using Ivory or Lenora but i can't decide >.< if you want, you can choose for me so i dont have to stress about it lol XP Re: Alrighty. So do you want to start rping them now? and if yes, who should post first? sure, i'll post first. ^-^ hey Hey drxax the word bubble u are using is not for everyone u have to ask permission so if u did not u should change it so no one tells u anything ~The Musician~ (talk) 05:19, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Aria Unless you've used an early power up prize for Aria Darkclock, kindly mark the 3/6/9 month powers from her page as unusable by either removing the 3/6/9 month powers completely or by adding in the dates when she gains access to them. Re: Alright :) Thanks for notifying me that you'll use the powers. If you had previously marked the 3/6/9 month powers as inaccessible (either by removing them completely, using the strike through button, or adding in the date when the char gains access to the powers), kindly mark that char now has access to them due to the usage of an early power up. Hi Wanna RP ? Okay! I only have one character though...I'll post first on Aria Darkclock re Oh sorry, that should have been fixed awhile ago, it's not the newest word bubble version any more, so it doesn't matter who uses it, cuz I don't use it or like it any more Copying? Hey drxax I notice that ur some what copying me first when I change my profilempicnto annabeth and Percy u also changed it to them. Then your chars godly parent choices are resembling mine. First aria with pandia the move with apollo and the with kirk yes he is a child of Nyx but ur second choice was melinoe I just want to know if ur copying me or anything? ~The Musician~ (talk) 07:53, May 29, 2014 (UTC) RP Sure! :) Where and with whom? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 10:41, May 31, 2014 (UTC)) Okay! How about Jason Clove, son of Boreas? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 10:54, May 31, 2014 (UTC)) Sure. I'll make an RP page :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 11:03, May 31, 2014 (UTC)) Bye bye Sorry, but I got to go. RP later ka kita ano (see you again. in Maori) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 20:03, May 31, 2014 (UTC)) Rosie Rp Hey, I just posted to the rp on roses page, sorry it took so long. :D ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 02:07, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:Rp I commented back on the rp on Rosies Page I just thought I'd let you know. :D ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 18:33, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Sure Yes, I would like to. I'd like to RP using Cecilio, since he's the only character I have that is not in some other roleplay right now. Thegreateagle (talk) 00:31, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Good It's fine, I need something to do right now. Summer is dragging on for me, and I just got out of school two days ago. Thegreateagle (talk) 00:45, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Tony/Roesheen RP Do you still want to continue our rp on Tony's page? It's your turn to post. Thanks! You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 04:44, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Rp? Hi can my character rp with Nove?LorasFlorent (talk) 17:15, June 16, 2014 (UTC) >.< When you do claims, just a reminder appearance only has to be 1-3 sentences and personalities about a paragraph >.< hello hello there super sorry to have disturb you but I have a question that I must asked as this include you as well. As you know we have an RP forum and it has not been used for a a while now. I know this is a minor trouble but may I ask your permission to archive it if your no longer interested to rp with me (not that I'm looking forward to that as I had my fun rping with you) and if you wonder to why I ask its because I wish to get your consent on putting it there as if you say no I will await your reply yet if you say yes I will archive it as fast as I can. Hope to get an answer soon and good day to you....anyhow hmm I feel like I'm forgetting something...oh yeah its friendship day soo pick a key!!!! 375378043.jpg|is it this key that have the secret?|link=template:one Im187438.jpg|or will the gold show you the way?|link=template:two Key-737977.jpg|or maybe the silver is the one you seek?|link=template:three Keys43.jpg|or will it be the old key that will give it all away?|link=template:four P.S:congratz on making it to my friends page http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meloney/Friends and also super sorry for destroying your talk page!!! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:13, June 27, 2014 (UTC) doctor ehhh you didnt? I put your name under doctor (come on seriously you let me call you doc soo I put that name and wrote to how you are the king or surprises ! anyhow pick a char? dont make me demote you from the friends page (kidding I never want to edit that page again...in a few days at least as that page takes a lot of work >< (soo how about you choose a char from your side and I choose one from mine as I really want to use evie (my aphro char) and hope someone can make her crazy)anyhow I dont mind about you not putting me on your friends page cause the reason to why I have a friends page is just to remind me why I stay as I'm never on chat (been there 5 times and is scared for life (DONT JOIN THE GET MEL TO CHAT GROUP PLEASE!)) and I often need a reminder of who cares for me (well I did thats why I made that page) either way why the black key? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 04:33, June 29, 2014 (UTC) of course of course your the doctor I have no other doctor friends in wiki and also about the two char..I dont mind whichever you want to choose as evie is not the kind that gets easily discourage soo good luck! Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:18, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay: Yeah sure. Sorry I haven't been on lately. Just came back from Florida yesterday visiting family :-). Pm me when you post (just go on Brook's page btw). Are they headed for a relationship? LorasFlorent (talk) 20:08, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Woooooooooow!!!!!! I was like wwhhhaaaatttt??? Did not expect the whole kissing thing...you are really the king of surprise. and about the relationship thing...i will take your advice and think about it...but do you want to continue that Rp with Xander and Aira or any other Char in a forum or something??? ~Hey!!!~ I agree that we should continue the Xander/Aria rp... oh and Aira kiss Xander in the lips just to let you know...XD O I was kinda thinking that aftre the kiss, we will do a timeskip or something, say a few days or a week...Then they will met again...but any way i posted... BC Claim Just a reminder that you have a BC claim in the forum that hasn't been edited for over two weeks. If no edits are made to it by 10th July, it will be deleted. hey rookie :P claimed north if ya didn't notice.. eh... don't mention it, just wondering. what would north's reaction be to darius' warm welcome? Eros Lt. Challenge The User:Lopezsylvia45 has already requested to challenge User:Royaldoggie's character Tina Grey for Eros lt. once Royal gets back. I would believe that User:Lopezsylvia45 should get the first challenge. Unfortunately either outcome of the challenge will give whichever winner a one month challenge immunity period. So whoever did not get to challenge first, can't challenge until one month after the new lt. counselor had received the spot or one month after the current lt. counselor had successfully defended the position. Hey, DrXax. I changed the name and everything, but when I do the message, its the same thing on the template. I can't change the thing at the bottom. Help, please! The victor of 4 (talk) 15:55, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Thing Posted. >.< Re: Alright, thanks for telling me :)))) For now, I'll mark you as Officially Inactive and return you to your previous user status once you get back from vacation. Please note however, that once you go past 1 month without making even a single department/helpful edit, your rights will be revoked, regardless of the fact that you informed me of your inactivity. Claim Congratulations! Your character, Monique Alexandre, has been claimed! Please go ahead and make her page and word bubble, as well as adding her picture to the camper photo album. If you have any questions, please contact me or another member of the administration team. Happy Roleplaying! *pokes* hello *pokes with a very very long stick so that I can easily run* anyone home? 09:26, August 4, 2014 (UTC) hmm hmmm me nothing much have changed but curently busy updating pages and everythings ok dont worry :) either way wanna rp? 15:01, August 4, 2014 (UTC) truth... truth be said...I'm scared to pick any of your chars (as I'm the nice one that plays by the rule (somewhat >,<) which means I repect people soo >,<) I'm scared our drama will lead to caitlyn and nove rp again..soo how about I'll pick the place and you pick the chars? anyhow here is an update of my characters page (which means this is plan characters..) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meloney/one_day 15:10, August 4, 2014 (UTC) dares? the dares? are you serious? its for those that want me to go to chat...cause believe it or not...for the 3 years I've been here i've only been to chat 5 times (I think..) soo people have been pastering me to go to chat..soo giving up I made the dares...wait ...do you want me to go to chat?! 15:32, August 4, 2014 (UTC) >,< super sorry I was sleep deprived anyhow give me a rewind can I? cause if you wanna do the dares you are more than welcome to do it (just tell me which characters and you'll have that one) either way can we do the rp at our forum? 09:43, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Welcome back! :) I hope you had a good vacation and am looking forward seeing you work hard in the future. well well sorry to disturb you but just got to ask on whether your still interested in our rp and also the dares.. 05:30, August 8, 2014 (UTC) mina? pamina sure you can have her I'll change the page soon and umm can we make a forum please? cause seriously I cant open that page sorry >,< 15:44, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi to you too! Sure! I like to role play with......... Tony please! I'll be using Asyline Hayes. Re: Much as I would love to help you, unfortunately, as of now, all rb spots in AS are filled. Although, I would recommend contacting Brocky on whether or not someone from his department could help you become an RB for the AD department. They are in desperate need of rbs. Although, I would like to commend you for your initiative to contact someone :) Perhaps in the future, we can work something out so you can work in AS but as of now, if it's alright with you, I'd prefer you be an RB in AD, because they really need members. I'm sure that if you continue doing helpful edits, you'll be part of the team in the future :))) I'm looking forward to that time. Re: Well I see no problem in training you to become a rollback in my department. First things first, do you know anything about AD? Re: Well you got most of that right. AD is basically all about contests, finding new activities for campers to do, quests, etcetera. It'd be a good start for you to check quests, update them, see which ones are inactive, etc. Re No you shouldn't ask right now. You need to build up more reasons as to why you should become an rb Re: Nope, not at all. You just can't claim them obviously. Sure I'll RP, forum or WB? GamerGirl45 (talk) 20:37, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Commented Ok, I left a comment under Jake's profile GamerGirl45 (talk) 20:54, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Signature Can you help me learn how to make a signature? Thanks. The victor of 4 (talk) 20:15, August 12, 2014 (UTC) doctor well ello there doc anyhow mina is in claim thus we can start our rp once she's claim is that ok with you? and also if you win (yeah I feel a bit guilty for not giving you anything) I'll give you one character spot does that sound ok with you 15:55, August 15, 2014 (UTC) New Comment Thank you for commenting on my character page. I have replied. ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 18:42, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Role-play? Hai! Can we roleplay on a forum instead of comments? My computer is a bit old and the comments won't load. If it does, it takes a while. Forums are easier and better for me. Pleaaase? It's for Riley and your boy of Hephaestus. Reacted I posted James's reaction. Post Aria's whenever. ShadowStrikeV2 (talk) 22:10, August 17, 2014 (UTC) aww aww *hugs* thats soo sweet ! 10:02, August 19, 2014 (UTC) RP Annehaesayo! If we're continuing on role playing, can we role play on a thread instead? Please? :3 Yay! And sure! Official Helper Hey, Do you think you could adopt me and train me to be an official helper? "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl Helper Thanks! So just teach me whatever I need to know :) I'm a pretty fast learner, and I think this will be a lot of fun! "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl *pokes* guess what pamina is claim soooo where do we start? want me to make her page first or just make a forum and jump in? 14:50, August 25, 2014 (UTC) give up ok I'm giving up >,< I cant open the strawberry field page and comment >,< like I've been trying for weeeeeeks but cant >,< this is getting annoying soo forum? 17:10, August 27, 2014 (UTC) RoleplaY Hi. Are we still Roleplaying.......? Divergent RP Wiki Hey I would love to help you build up the divergent rp wiki, and make it as big as this one. Is there anything I can do to help! Those who snore always fall asleep first. - Sam 13:01, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Divergent Chat Join the Divergent Chat pleaseeee! DUDE Hey Xax! Quick Question, can I have Riley walk in on your rp with Asyline? Riley will leave quickly, I just want her to like say something random. >.< I'm asking her for permission too. Mysical, I mean. Thanks Thanks! Oh and btw, will you reply to Connie and Elliot's roleplay forum? Wooooooooooops Woooooops wrong person. See? I'm going crazy! Too many bloody IM's and roleplays. Sheesh. people dese days. DAYUM. Anyways, Myssy gave me permission. >:D Re:challenge Ok go ahed and make a forum, I have no preference of arena, as long as it isn't the water one. ^^ OnyxVolcano (talk) 21:55, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Helper Hey, Sorry, been busy with school. Yeah, my helper training is doing fine! Could you maybe find a way to send me a claim and I could comment on it, and you could check it? Just for practice. And yeah, I love Divergent! I've read all the books AND seen the movie. :) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl Yep I'm in it now :) "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible!'" |Dukepearl RP Sure, feel free to link me to a forum or post on Analeese's page however I have the flu and may be taking a few days off for respite so forgive any delays -- Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 23:33, September 4, 2014 (UTC) RE Your choice. My advice is to check out Analeese's page and see who would be best, and then let me know when you have posted -- Embrace tears. They're the cheapest way to accessorise. Fate 23:37, September 4, 2014 (UTC) reply So hi, i did not realize you already replied on Xander's page, so sorry but I've replied, sorry if you had waited for so long...also, is it possible for us to continue the rp in a forum? my computer. doesn't load that fast on the chars comment Again, so sorry and thank you... here you go http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/_DrXax_%26_Boss%27s_RP New adoption Hey, I need help for the claiming process. Please answer as soon as possible and I hope that you help as much as possible. Thank you. --IAGOTHECOOL (talk) 02:34, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Posted Sorry for the late rply on our Rp, was busy with school... Claiming Hey Xax! I trust you a lot to ask this. Uh... Could you possibly check Callie's claim and point out all the flaws? It'll speed up the claiming process and then I can move up to the Nyx boy , Minho Lee Casper's, claim Thanks! Tonight we'll dance, I'll be yours and you'll be mine - Malik